Chaos-The Evil Within
by DMysterious
Summary: This is my version of IceWolf762's story about Chaos Jenny. I added some stuff, so don't be surprised. (Disclaimer in the first chapter only!)


_**Me: Hello MLAATR Fandom! My name is DMysterious, but you can call me D. This is story is based off the impressive evil version of Jenny, whose name is Chaos Jenny. I have tried to read the full story, but since I couldn't find all of them, I just kinda winged it based off of what I found & some other things I thought happened. So without further hesitation, he's my version of it.**_

_**{A/N: Chaos Jenny and anything that her creator originally included with her belong to IceWolf762. In other words, most of this story was already written by Chaos Jenny's creator & I don't own those parts. Warning: I did add some stuff.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Real-Life Nightmare**_

Jenny was running through the school halls, oil tears falling from her face somehow. "He didn't mean it…he couldn't mean it…" thought Jenny. Only a few minutes earlier, Brad had **insulted** her in front of **everyone **with the Crust cousins. More oil tears dropped as her memory drive started to replay the memory.

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Ugh, it's the stupid robot again," said Brittany as Jenny walked up to them._

"_Hey , have you seen any of my friends? I can't find Brad or Sheldon anywhere," said Jenny._

"_Sheldon? I haven't that 'geek' at all today, thank God. Brad though? He's here alright? He's just fetching me my lunch," said Brittany as she suddenly pointed behind Jenny, "Well look who it is. Over here Brad!" "Hey baby," Brad said in a dark tone & gestured using his thumb as he walked past Jenny, "What's the robot doing here?"_

"_Bra, school-like slave, baby? Okay, what the heck is happening here?" asked Jenny._

"_It's quite simple really. Your ex-friend Brad and I are dating," answered Brittany._

"_Wait, [bold]-ex-friend?" Jenny asked worryingly._

"_**Yes**__, __**ex**__-friend. I'm ditching you so I can spend more time with my more attractive girlfriend. Isn't that right babe?" said Brad. "Why yes it is, you hunk," said Brittany as she put her arms around Brad's neck & pulled him closer._

_Jenny only watched in both horror & disgust as their lips crashed together & they started making out passionately. As their lips finally parted, Jenny noticed a trail of drool hang onto both of their mouths._

_Brittany smiled as she sucked in the trail of drool & said, "Mmm, that was good." "What are you still doing here you worthless pile of scrap metal? Leave, you're polluting the air with your robot parts," said Brad._

_Jenny knew she was about to cry, but she also knew something was very wrong. Before anyone could do anything, Jenny had grabbed Brittany by the neck & started crushing it slowly. "What did you do to him?!" demanded Jenny._

"_Noth..ack, ack..thing!" Brittany said as she chocked. Brad gritted his teeth & reared back his fist. "Stop it, you bully!" demanded Bad as he punched Jenny._

_Jenny immediately let go of Brittany, who fell on the floor grasping her throat & chocking. The punch hadn't hurt her, but she was surprised that Brad even punched her. The strength of the punch did not go unnoticed though. She never knew [bold]any human, let alone Brad, could hit nearly as hard as a robot. "Brad..what happened to you?" asked Jenny as she stared at Brad with a scared expression._

"_What __**happened**__ was that I grew up and realized that hanging out with your family, that __**nerd**__, and my little brother was a bad idea. I mean seriously, who would want to be with a stupid, destructive, idiotic robot that will __**never**__ be a real girl or act like one even though it dreams that it would, which is impossible because you are a __**machine**__! Now __**get **__out!" Brad said angrily._

"_But Brad-" said Jenny._

"_But nothing! Get away from us, you freak!" yelled Brad._

_Jenny stood in complete shock what happened, then that shock became sadness as the oil within her eye sockets started to leak out, & finally, that sadness turned into furious anger. "You jerk!" said Jenny as she turned her arm into a laser gun & blasted Brittany. After realizing what she just did, Jenny transformed her arm back to normal, then covered her mouth as she gasped._

"_Brit, speak to me!" begged as she shaked her cousin's lifeless body. Brad glared at Jenny angrily as she started to back up slowly. "You're the jerk robot, and jerks aren't welcome here. Now do something useful for once and __**get lost**__," Brad said coldly._

_Jenny then ran out of the room, crying as Brad smirked demonously._

* * *

Jenny ran out of the school, oil tears still falling from her face. She then immediately flew towards the one place she could count on to keep her safe, home. She flew inside her bedroom window & instantly landed on her bed. "Why is this happening?" thought Jenny as she turned around & look at her hands. "What have I done?" Jenny asked herself quietly.

"Yes, what have you done indeed?" taunted a voice from within the shadows.

Jenny got onto her feet instantly. "Who's there?" demanded Jenny.

"Why Jenny, I'm surprised," said the voice's owner as it walked out of the shadows, "I didn't think you'd ever forget your old friend."

"Vexus?!" exclaimed Jenny.

* * *

_**A/N: Ugh, writing that flashback of this chapter made me sick. Not because of Brad's betrayal, but because of the "love" scene. Either way, see ya next chapter.}**_


End file.
